


Indivisible

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [23]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby is the first thing Steve asks about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indivisible

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September. This is a crossover in a very loose sense of the word!

Libby is the first thing Steve asks about.

Fury sighs. “I’m not sure you’re ready for this conversation,” he says.

“Tell me what happened,” Steve says, his heart dropping right into his boots.

“She’s alive,” Fury says. Steve exhales. “She kept working throughout the war, mostly with Margaret Carter. After it was over, she went to a dragon-only sanctuary in Scotland, where she still lives.” A pause. “She refuses contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. employees and just about any human that comes near her,” Fury says finally. He gives Steve a heavy look. “I’m sorry. I tried to send a message to her, but… ”

“Oh,” Steve says, and looks down at where his fingers are making dents in his stainless steel chair.

-

It isn’t until after the whole alien invasion’s done that he lets himself really think about her. Then he can’t stop.

He reads her dossier every night. _Liberty: North American Bluewing, former partner of Captain Steve Rogers._

Former.

He wonders if he’ll ever get to see her again.

-

It’s like the first time all over again when he does. His breath catches in his throat and his hands shake.

“Libby,” he gets out. Digs his fingers into her scaly hide; presses as close as he can get. “I, I missed you. I thought you didn’t want—or, maybe you and Peggy—”

“Steve, you have the reasoning skills of a can of soup,” Libby says. Her voice trembles. “If someone had _told_ me sooner—” She curls her wings around him. “I love Peggy, but she isn’t my _captain_. You’re the only one who could ever be that.”

“Oh,” Steve says, and for the first time in months, he actually feels real, alive.

-

(“Thank you,” he tells Natasha later, knowing it’ll never be enough. She just smiles.)


End file.
